This invention concerns conversion of so called mini-van vehicles to provide a mobile office space. Such vehicles are provided with a large space to the rear of the driver and front passenger seats together with a tail gate rear door and a large sliding side door on the passenger side of the van such that a large volume, easily accessible space is a feature of these vehicles. The cargo space is typically provided with 1 or 2 rows of removable seats to allow either increased passenger carrying capacity, or with the seats removed, a large cargo hauling capacity.
There has heretofore been provided various van conversions for installing tables and other equipment in the cargo space for such purposes as camping, which conversion increases the usefulness of the vehicle.
There is a need for mobile office space by persons engaged in businesses which require extensive on the road activity, such as real estate appraisers, salesmen, manufacturers' representatives, etc. who call on numerous customers at widely separated locations. Such individuals typically have extensive paperwork associated with their jobs requiring them to return to an office, which is also where communications are received.
The necessity of maintaining an office at a fixed location adds significantly to travel time, as well as adding substantial overhead expense to the business.
There has not heretofore been provided a van conversion allowing effective use of the van cargo space as a mobile office.
Any conversion should preferably allow the van to be restored to its passenger carrying or other configurations to enable maximum utility to be made of the vehicle.